


Let Me Go

by 4everTimeless



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everTimeless/pseuds/4everTimeless
Summary: " 'Don’t wait for me, Lucy,' there was something in his voice, not quite a shaking or even a quiver, but something. A little hint that he still felt something, fear or sadness… longing…"Things go very wrong during a trip to the civil war, but Flynn has an idea that could make everything alright... well, almost everything.





	Let Me Go

Flynn pulled Lucy to his chest as he dodged a bullet, pushing her into a wall before taking a few blind shots at their attacker. It was times like these, when she found herself in the middle of a civil war battle, that she wished she had a gun of her own. But that was generally left to the trained soldiers of the team, one of which was off checking up with Rufus.

 

Ever since rittenhouse blew up the lifeboat the team was more or less at a loss of what to do, but somehow Wyatt was able to find out the location of the Mothership. Well, Lucy had an idea of where he had gotten his information, but she wasn’t all that interested in having that conversation with him. Jessica was a sore and tired subject and considering the current situation it wasn’t worth the hassle. Which was why she was here with Flynn, though she didn’t honestly feel like she was helping that much.

 

They had made their way into the confederate base, but now there was the issue of taking out Keynes, who was no doubt surrounded by a number of Rittenhouse goons. But they were so close, Lucy could feel it, if things went as planned they could be done with all of this. This could very well be their last mission and she knew that Flynn was thinking the same thing.

 

She could sense it in the way that he was so focus as he moved them stealthily through the base, getting closer and closer to where her great grandfather and the rest of Rittenhouse would be hiding. She could feel it in his grip on her wrist, which was much too hard, as if in his mind he was gripping at the chance to finally get justice and not unintentionally bruising her arm. And she could see it in his eyes when he stopped at the outskirts of the military base and hid themselves out of sight so that he could speak to her. 

 

“By now they know that we’re here but if I move quick enough I think I can get in there and take him out.” Flynn said bluntly, but there was something in his voice that was hesitant and he didn’t dare to look at Lucy as he spoke. She thought about what he was saying as she watched him check how many bullets were left in his musket, then his pistol.

 

They had been here before, not this exact spot, but this moment, first with John Rittenhouse and then with her grandfather Ethan. Both times she had stopped him and both times it had killed him to not go through with it, something she never imagined she would understand. But Lucy understood now, she understood when she went back to 1918 with her mother and Emma, and she understood now.

 

“Do you think you can get me a gun?” She asked quickly, getting that same hesitant waver in her own voice. She tried so desperately to remain calm but as he hid his pistol and readjusted his grip on the musket she felt herself start to lose it. He had to know that she understood, that she wasn’t trying to stop him, if he would just look at her he would know.

 

“I know I’m not a soldier but I do know how to shoot and I don’t think I’ll be much help without one.” She explained further, her sentences sped up as she spoke and her mind was already trying to come up with another argument as she waited for his inevitable rejection. Flynn’s head was turned and he kept his eyes fixed on the war waging around them, hiding his eyes so that she couldn’t tell but Lucy could see his jaw clenching nervously.

 

“Flynn?” Her voice nearly broke as she begged him to at least look at her and know that she understood him.

 

“Wyatt will be here soon, he’ll make sure you get back to the mothership and if they aren’t already after you guys then he can come back to help me.” He still avoided looking at her, turning around to see if there was anyone worth shooting at. Lucy felt her heart drop as he said it, and suddenly she couldn’t hold back the frantic thoughts from spilling out of her mouth.

 

“I can help! Let me help you! I know- I get it! And I promise this time I won’t stop you! Just let me help! I want to- you said I started all of this when I gave you the journal so let me finish it!..” As she struggled for the words that were swirling around inside her head Flynn finally looked at her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders so that she was a distance and she could tell in that moment that his answer hadn’t changed.

 

“Lucy, you have to live through this, you have to write the journal and get Amy back-”

 

“What about you? Don’t you want to get Lorena and Iris back?” Lucy knew it was a low blow but it was her only hope at getting him to give up this idea of a solo suicide mission. For a moment it seemed like he was going to change his mind but then his jaw tightened and he gently, but firmly pushed her further into the alleyway so that she was even more hidden.

 

“Stay here, Wyatt will find you and get you to the mothership.” His hands gripped her shoulders as tight as possible and he gazed deep into her eyes, pleading with her to try to understand. This was new, it wasn’t like before when they argued over whether or not the timing was right or if the ends justified the means. This was in fact the time and place to end it, they both knew that and they both knew that the other knew, but they were still at odds because unlike before neither was willing to let the other go.

 

“Garcia please…” the last ditch effort was barely audible with the sound of the war continuing around them but Lucy was sure that he had heard her because his eyes lit up a at the sound of his first name on her lips.

 

Still it didn’t change his mind, on the contrary it only made him more determined and he gave her an awkward nod before starting to walk away. Lucy grabbed his hand as he turned around, silently begging him to stay even though she knew his answer. Flynn looked over his shoulder right into her eyes, his face was unreadable but Lucy knew that he could tell what she was thinking. She couldn’t lose someone else, even if they had a complicated relationship he was still hers and vice versa. She just wanted to hold onto what few people she had left.

 

“I need to do this.” He whispered frankly, as if reassuring himself more than her. He slowly pulled his arm away but before he even took a step forward he turned around. 

 

“Don’t wait for me, Lucy,” there was something in his voice, not quite a shaking or even a quiver, but something. A little hint that he still felt something, fear or sadness… longing…

 

Lucy instinctively placed her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head up, placing a soft kiss on his lips that lasted only long enough for him to kiss back and pull away. He didn’t give her the chance to argue anymore as he rushed off to his presumed demise. But Lucy only stood there, watching, trying desperately to process and cope with the inevitable future ahead of her.

 

She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting, waiting impatiently for something to happen. Flynn wasn’t going to come back, no matter how much she wished he would so she had to think logically. Wyatt would find her, just like Flynn said, and then they would go home… Her eyes stung as she thought about this but she shook her head, trying to stay focused. There would be nothing to worry about when they got back, no more trips- No. They would need to make a trip or two after that, first to get Lorena and Iris back, then Amy, if she wasn’t already there.  

 

It didn’t feel right, thinking about the future and reuniting with Amy when she knew that he would never get that. That had been their mutual dream, the goal was Rittenhouse, but the dream was their girls and Flynn wasn’t going to get to see it. And this plan of his wasn’t even certain, for all they knew Flynn could go in there, guns blazing and fail… Lucy’s fists tightened as she thought of this, she wanted to run after him and yell at him for being so stupid, but that would be useless. And she couldn’t stay mad at him for long, not when she knew that in a matter of minutes he could be…

 

“Lucy” Wyatt whispered it for the second time. She looked up, at him, dressed in a confederate uniform to keep his cover. She hadn’t even seen him coming towards her, but that was probably for the best since she was already shaken up and at a distance she wouldn’t have been able to tell him apart from the others. He ran over to her and offered a hand to help her up but Lucy picked herself up and brushed the dirt off of her dress, praying that he wouldn’t notice the tears in her eyes.

 

“We’ve got to hurry, I took out a sleeper on the way in and a few soldiers saw me. Rufus has the mothership ready to go. Where’s Flynn?”

 

“He um… He’s going to finish it.” Lucy answered, her voice was hollow and she kept her eyes on the point where Flynn had disappeared, hoping somehow she could will him back there.

 

“Let’s go,” Wyatt at least paused before he said it but Lucy didn’t expect much more, it was no secret that the two men weren’t fond of each other. Wyatt would just be glad to be done with it all, and maybe he’d respect Flynn a little more for his sacrifice but there would be no grieving.

 

Lucy hoped to adopt that mindset as she ran with him back to the lifeboat, not looking back. Her careless attitude lasted until they reached the ship and then she was suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of leaving without him. She let Wyatt go ahead of her into the machine, hoping to shake the feeling quickly, if only for a brief enough time to do as he had asked and leave him behind. But she couldn’t bring herself to climb in, she just stood still as a statue staring up at the only thing that could possibly save him.

 

“Let’s go!” Rufus yelled, she could hear the fear in his voice but it wasn’t enough to move her, Flynn was scared too, even if he hid it.

 

“Just wait a moment!” She shouted back looking out across the landscape, hoping that she would see him. It was a ridiculous dream, she knew, but she couldn’t help it, she had to hope. He had told her that once.

 

“Lucy we can’t risk them getting the mothership!” Wyatt argued.

 

“Just give him time!” She yelled, trying to keep her cool, “If he isn’t here in fifteen minutes we’ll leave!”

 

“Ten minutes!” Wyatt insisted, and as much as she hated it she knew he was right. The longer they stayed the more likely it was that some Rittenhouse member would find them and take the last remaining time machine.

 

But Flynn was worth the risk, to Lucy at least. She told herself that if she saw anyone that wasn’t him she would jump into the ship and forget about it. But deep down she wasn’t even sure if that was true. If there was a chance to save him she would take it, no matter what. In her heart she was almost willing to let the guys leave without her and just sit out there for days waiting for his return. But Wyatt wouldn’t let that happen and by then Flynn’s fate would have already been decided.

 

“One more minute Lucy!” Wyatt growled from where he sat impatiently in the ship. Of course he would give her hell no matter what happened in the next minute or so but Lucy couldn’t have cared less.

 

“Alright we gotta go!” Rufus was the one to yell at her this time but just as he did she saw that unmistakable figure in the distance.

 

“He’s here!” Lucy screamed, the tears she hadn’t realised she was holding back began to stream down her face and she clumsily climb into the mothership. As she did she repeated the phrase quietly to herself, reasserting the fact that she could hardly believe. It was a miracle. 

 

“Hurry up!” Wyatt urged as Flynn sprinted to the machine, fastening Lucy’s seat belt for her as she settled down. Her eyes were glued to Flynn the entire time, waiting anxiously for him to be sitting beside her. Wyatt helped the other soldier get into the ship, looking almost relieved himself. 

 

“I told you not to wait for me.,” Flynn panted as he settled into his seat, a small smile on his face as he said it. Lucy didn’t respond, she simply held her hand out to him and he wasted no time taking it. Deciding that from that moment on her didn’t ever want to let go.

 


End file.
